lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sri-Lanka-Video
Übersetzung in Arbeit (Mammam) right|thumb|[[Alvar Hanso as featured in the segmented video as part of The Lost Experience. Also known by the fan nickname "Mr. Beardy."]] It is presumed that Rachel Blake shot this video while in Sri Lanka in mid-July 2006. She claims the information revealed is so damaging that it will tear The Hanso Foundation apart. It is too dangerous to release in one piece, so she is distributing fragments around the web via clues and glyphs. Players of The Lost Experience must locate codes to enter on hansoexposed.com - each code reveals a short video fragment, which then must be sequenced. On hansoexposed.com, after login, in Storage Section, so far there are 07 sub-sections, each one with a maximum of 10 slots, therefore, at least 07x10=70 slots or glyphs might have to be discovered to complete the video. The video seems to have been shot clandestinely - in some scenes you can hear the cameraperson's heavy breathing, and shots appear behind boxes and through cracks. It is a digital video spying on Mittelwerk and some of his staff. There is also a part of the video where the camera is focused on a television playing a Dharma Initiative orientation film from 1975 narrated by Alvar Hanso. See the Hansoexposed code list for a simple alphanumeric listing of all codes released and discovered. Transcripts Fragment Transcripts Ordered in potential sequence Alvar Hanso narrating a 1975 orientation film: * © 1975 The Hanso Foundation * plays... (OHGE) * ORIENTATION * plays... (ZY6C) "I'm..." plays... (4KVKLAYDM0) "...Alvar Hanso." plays... (TRIBALWARS) "If you are watching this film, you already know and have worked with Gerald and Karen DeGroot," (GMX18BCJ) "...founders and masterminds of the DHARMA initiative. By now, you also know there are many research goals for our joint venture." (A0Y8) "What you may not know is why we have assembled the DHARMA initiat..." (KU12PB5LV7) "...ive. Why we have assembled the greatest minds in the world and given them unlimited funds and access." (90VDHOHU) "As with all you've already been told, you are bound by your honor and commitment to keep what you are about to hear a secret." (7HKBH) "In a few weeks, after your induction counseling and survival training, you and your colleagues will be shipped to a top secret facility..." (7TI) "The precise location of the facility is known only to myself..." (3ZGT) "...the DeGroots, the few high ranking members of my organization." (1EY8AZCZNA2) "Why all the security, all the secrecy? The answer is simple." (VIX7ZXT97) "The research is intended to do nothing less than save the world as we know it" (ZFTLZAGO014H) "In 1962, only thirteen years ago, the world came to the brink of Nuclear War. The United States and The Soviet Union almost fulfilled the promise of mutual assured destruction. A promise they continue to foster through a destructive Cold War." (XIGZ2Y10S2) "After the Cuban Missile Crisis, both nations decided to find a solution. The result..." (M6XY398) "...was the Valenzetti Equation." (E2LL1Z5E) "Commissioned under the highest secrecy, through the U.N. Security Council..." (88CH) "The equation is the brainchild of the Italian mathmetician Enzo Valenzetti." (750NZF8X) "It predicts the exact number of years and months until humanity extinguishes itself." (89RMCOCDC6D) "Whether through nuclear fire, chemical and biological warfare, conventional warfare, pandemic, over-population..." (CHOCOLATES) "His results are chilling, and attention must be paid..." (RXMHJH9Y) "Although the equation has been buried by those who commissioned it..." (RGMR) "...panic. It has always been my belief that we ignore warnings at our own peril; and thus, the DHARMA Initiative was born." (56LHZJDCL7A4) "DHARMA is an acronym for Department of Heuristics And Research on Material Applications." (E82KNI8L) "It also stands for the one true way." (3GTVI0M11) "...and through your research, you will help human..." (5BE) "We have constructed several stations on the island..." (ING93A11RO86) "...underground laboratories with the facilities you will need to do your research, with optimal expediency..." (R3PUX4) "...all of the support you will need, including regular medicine and food drops will be made in perpetuity." (ESJ4X6EBNC) "A radio transmitter has also been erected on the island..." ('GZ2I) "...broadcasting in a frequency and encryption known only to us." (VACCINE) "When you have created through science the unaudible ..." (GMIWRLHHNHM) "You will know that the one true way has been found..." (RRGYXS) "The fate of the human race is in your hands." (4R19Y0UXB6Y) "Thank you and namaste." (FVH7N) '''Thomas Mittelwerk speaking to a group: plays... (IG3X) "We all know what happened- the DHARMA Initiative failed." (44KU2VKQ) "So now, we have to take radical action..." (VOU8VPNPS5X) "...and I just want to tell all of you, that I trust you to do what is best." (VDADOS7YRE0) "the villages of Filan (?) and Vetul-Milani (?) have allowed us to test our vaccine on them." (25KOCJS6S6) "They think they are infected by a virus carried by local macaques" ('TROPICS) "and they believe we are bringing them the cure," (0UJ2) "So when you go in, you have to keep up the story..." (NZ59) "You know it by heart, don't waver..." (748L) "We have done our level best, and yet..." (4HO) "Our operatives at the Vik Institute have verified this figure. It..." (NANITE) "We must make absolute certain we are hitting precise genetic targets..." (XWZW) "...we have engineered into the virus." (PFKAB5QXK) "...but I promise you, someone is going to hel..." (GLLV8B) "But Tom, these are people, innocent human beings, and we're just-" "If you knew, with mathemetical certainty, that you could end all famine, war, and poverty, what would you do...?" (FRXRUK9TQ) ''"Exactly. You'd find the best way to get it done - precisely, surgically..." (VE5SMC) "...without allowing for any more suffering than is absolutely necessary. (Sigh)" (THEFLASHLIGHT) Theories *This video is presumed to be shot by Rachel Blake. *Could be an orientation film for the Others. They were trained for life in the jungle and shipped to a secret facility which appears to be an island. As well, Mittelwerk tells the group they must keep up their story. It is possible that the group he is speaking to is the others and they are being sent in as a damage control team to get the mission back on track since "we have done our level best and yet", implying success has not been achieved. As well, "it is time for radical action" i.e. sending the others in. *Further to this, the film may end with the people Mittelwerk is lecturing exiting and the camera catching a glimpse of Henry Gale. However, it is possible that the audience are Dharma "recruiters" as Cindy is theorized to be and we may see her or perhaps other members of Flight 815. Unlikely, because Mittlewerk is talking about a vaccine and a virus that THF has created. The story to keep up is that they are bringing the vaccine, when in reality, they caused the outbreak! **Unlikely. Flight 815 crashed in 2004; this video is set in 2006. **The shows producers have said that time on the island may not be passing the way we think and this video may be older (pre-2004) and just recently found by Rachel Blake. *"Induction counseling" sounds a lot like brain washing to me... what the hell is that anyway ?! They are going to "advise" them on how to interpret what they are going to experience, conditioning them to react in the way they have planned. They have not only to keep up their (part of the) story, but act their role and especially when the unexpected (for them) occurs. They may or may not be the Others, but they may very well be test subjects too. *The talk linking "radical action" and "doing what is best" would fit the idea of them being the "good" Others, with them actually believing the line of them being the "good ones", radical actions notwithstanding, because they have been "convinced" of it, believe to be acting for a greater cause and can delegate the responsibility to the scientists (and other authorities they are acting on the behalf of) in their minds, as in the (in)famous Milgram experiment. *This is a video shot spying on Mittelwerk briefing his staff. He also uses the Dharma Initiative orientation film featuring Alvar Hanso as the narrator Mittelwerk described to Peter Thompson in Rachel Blake Italy 02 conversation. Relevant text as follows: ::"Woman: Well what does Hanso have to say? ::TM: Hanso is totally onboard. ::PT: Yeah, it’d be nice if he made an appearance. ::TM: You want to see Alvar Hanso, Peter, why don’t you watch the Orientation film, he talks all about the Valenzetti equation – I’ll send you the DVD." *Zooming in on the framed document on the wall behind Alvar Hanso (not the Dharma logo; the other one, near the globe) may reveal some further clues. (Is this a diploma of some sort?) *It is also possible that fragment '0UJ2', ("and they believe we are bringing them the cure,") can be placed at the end, after fragment 25KOCJS6S6. ("the villages of Filan (?) and Vetul-Milani (?) have allowed us to test our vaccine on them.") It would explain why the "man in the audience" would say that the people in those villages are "innocent human beings", and that would mean that the Hanso Foundation is lying to these people about giving them a "cure". *The villages of Filan and Vetul-Milani mentioned by Mittelwerk in fragment 25KOCJS6S6 may be on the Island and the Others are the people the vaccine is being tested on. This would explain the quarantine warning on the interior of the door to the hatch. *There are no macaques on the island meaning either the villages are not on the island or the macaques all died. * There is a village in the Udaipur District of India named Philan. I also think Mittlewerk says "villagers" rather than "villages" in clip 25KOCJS6S6. The first letter of the second name might also be "B" rather than "V", and it sounds to me more like "Alani" (or "Ilani" or "Alahni" or "Ahlani", etc.) than "Milani". : I agree, it sounds more like 'villagers'. The names sound like "Vallan" and "Bitu Alami/Alani" to me. There is village called Vallan on Punkuduvitu Island off the north-western coast of Sri Lanka. The more detailed map of Sri Lanka hidden behind the map showing the whole of Sri Lanka in the package received by Rachel from Darla also shows the north-western region of Sri Lanka (Daladagama is visible). External Links *[http://www.hansoexposed.com/player/edfd2a371edbb1f9f4988e8f40602511 Sri Lanka Video, '''53 / 70 fragments (in potential order)] *YouTube Sri Lanka Video Updates Category:Orientation